Warriors: The Invasion
by Zendaya
Summary: Blackpaw,from WindClan,lost her memories in a fight and has become a rogue by the name of TigerLily.Now she is on a quest to find out who she is and only her three friends can help her,but can she prevent the ShadowClan from rising and invading the clans?
1. Chapter 1

The wind ruffled through Blackpaw's fur as well as through the grass making the field look like a green ocean. Blackpaw loved the wind. Being in WindClan always made you feel that way. She stared out into the night sky looking up at the stars wondering "Is StarClan proud of me for becoming a apprentice." Thinking these thoughts she went off to her favorite spot in the clearing.

Any ordinary cat would have passed buy the small rock, but not Blackpaw. The place was very special to her. When she was just a kit she snuck out and caught her first rabbit there. Now she laid down by that rock thinking.

Then suddenly there was a rustling in the grass, but Blackpaw just thought it was a rabbit. Then there came voices. "What are you doing here!" the first voice hissed, and a dark shadow loomed over her and she hid behind the small rock watching closely. "I came to do some business " answered the shadowed cat. " We don't need any ShadowClan business on our territory." growled the other voice, who Blackpaw recognized as Mudtail a warrior on patrol. Then all the sudden the ShadowClan cat lunged at Mudtail. The whole area was stained with blood and angry yowls. Then the ShadowClan cat clawed Mudtail's belly and cut it open, and Mudtail fell and was still. The cat's yellow eyes glowed in triumph. Then he turned to the rock and said "Come out, I know you're there." he hissed.

Blackpaw trembled with fear, but came out of her hiding place and stared at the cat. He was a dark black tom with yellow eyes. "Well, well, well looks like I have a intruder." he said. He circled he as if assessing what to do, and Blackpaw sat there trying to hide her fear scent. Then she started backing away, but he was too quick and swiped her tearing her shoulder. She hissed and lunged. He moved and grabbed her scruff and held her down. It was over she was trapped.

The cat was just about to make finale strike when a form came pushed her aside and bit the cats neck for the kill. Blackpaw was flown back and struck her head against the rock, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't post an author's note in the last chapter, I'm Zendaya, and love Warriors. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this one too. Go Warriors!**

The plains were silent and it made the she-cat nervous as she looked out over the fields, not even the wind rustled the grass. Her amber eyes scanned the horizon, then she spotted a small shape moving through the tall grass. As it came closer she noticed it was a cat, it was gray with black stripes. It came closer and the she-cat smelled a familiar scent, but couldn't remember where she had smelt it before. It was another she-cat and it almost came nose to nose with her, and looked her straight in the eye and said "Remember." then turned away. "Wait" said the She-cat "Who are you, who am I?" she looked down. The other cat soon disappeared, and then the she-cat woke with a start.

The sun streamed down at her as she woke up. Her head felt like it weighed a ton as she lifted her head and it made her feel pain. She shook her head and cleared her blurry vision, what she saw horrified her. Two unknown cats lay dead on the ground. One was a dark black and the other was gray, but had an unusual brown tail. She came over she noticed the gray one still breathing, she was surprised since he had a gash a crossed his belly. Then two shapes hurried toward her from a crossed the field. She backed away from both the two cats as the one crossing the field came up to her. As they came they saw the cats and stopped dead in their tracks.

The first cat a white tom, approached her first and said "Hello, did you see what happened to these cats?" She shook her head "no" Then the second one barged through, he was a brown tom with green eyes and had a look of hatred toward her. "Of course she saw!" he snarled "She probably caused this." "I-I-I…" she stuttered. "She's just an apprentice! Not a killer." shouted the white tom. "Well many ShadowClan apprentices have been trained to kill." he looked at her "Haven't they?" "They gray one's breathing" was all she could say. The white tom looked at her closely "Blackpaw?" he asked. Then she took off like a flash and never looked back.

She ran and ran until she came to a small stream and peered into it she didn't know what she expected to see, but all she saw was her amber eyes staring back at her. The word flashed in her mind Remember. "Remember what?" she yelled. Then she thought back to before she woke up today, but there was nothing there. "Who am I?" she thought. Then she said to herself "I don't even know my own name. I guess I'll have to get a new one." she looked at the bank and a bunch of Tiger lilies blew in the breeze. "TigerLily." she said "Perfect."

**Great right. Well I hope you like that chapter, I won't be writing until next Saturday, so everybody will just have to wait. I also need sugestions for name for other cats so please put them in your reviews. Thanks.**

**-Z**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I want to give two shout outs. The first to the only people who gave me reviews so please people review, review, review. The second to my friend Annemarie she helped me with the characters. Enjoy the chapter.**

Hidden in the clump trees five fox-lengths away two cats stood watching the events of the day. They had seen the fight and that there clanmate had been killed by a WindClan warrior, they had also seen a WindClan apprentice flee from her mates, and watched as the other two cats dragged away the wounded and dead. Then the brown tabby tom with huge claws said "Well there goes old Darkpatch, he was a good warrior." he dipped his head in mourning. The cat next to him a whit tom with patches of brown and orange also dipped his head like his mentor. "Do you think we should go back to camp, Hawkclaw?" asked the apprenticed. "Yes you are right leafpaw, we have been gone long enough." answered Hawkclaw. Then there was a rustling in the bushes, and a cat stepped out into the spot. It was a tortoise she-cat with green eyes. "Hello Tawnypelt." said Hawkclaw. "Hello" she greeted them, then looking around she said "Where is Darkpatch?" Leafpaw looked down "He's dead" he said. Tawnypelt's eyes widened. Then she cried bitterly "Why did this have to happen! He never should have come back! We're all going to die!" "No, no we're not." said Hawkclaw. "Come we should report back, it's getting late" she turned "That's what I came to tell you, he wants us to get the rogues " "I can do it!" said Leafpaw, and with that he was off.

Tawnypelt watched as the apprentice disappeared and turned back to Hawkclaw, he flicked his tail and they started back toward the camp. They crossed into ThunderClan territory and went to the tunnel that led under the Thunderpath. Soon they were in the marsh which was ShadowClan. On the way Tawnypelt say her favorite chestnut tree. She wished that she could rewind time to when things weren't so bad. It all happened when BloodClan came back. This time it was led by a new leader, Scourge's son, Spartan. He had come and, of course ShadowClan had put up a fight and won. Then after a couple of days Spartan came back and challenged Blackstar. They fought, and just when Spartan was about to kill him two of Blackstar's kits came in to fight, but were killed. Then Spartan took Blackstar's youngest kit, Moonkit, and said he'd kill her unless he agreed to give him controll. Blackstar gave in, and the clan was ruled by the hand of Spartan.

Lost in thought Tawnypelt hadn't noticed that she was in camp. Then she bumped into a small apprentice who stared at her wild eyed. Pity filled her heart as he scampered away, this was not the clan she belonged to and she was going to put a stop to it. Then she and Hawkclaw stepped deeper and deeper into camp and soon were standing in front of Spartan. He looked much like his father. His fur was dark as were his eyes, and trophies were worn on his collar and worn on his claws. "So what have you to report?" asked Spartan his voice was icy cold and sent chills down Tawnypelt's back. "Darkpatch is dead, killed in battle." answered Hawkclaw. "He always was a weak one, glad he was taken care of, also where are the other rouges they should be here." said Spartan, his eyes looked triumphant. She heard a low growl rumble deep in Hawkclaw's throat. "I sent my apprentice, Leafpaw, to fetch them. " answered Hawkclaw menecingly. "Very good." said Spartan. He flicked his tail as a sign for them to leave and Tawnypelt quickly rushed out. She scampered out into the clearing. Looking up she saw the band of rouges and other BloodClan cats entering. "But where is Leafpaw?" she wondered, then a little ways off she spotted the apprentice. He was talking to someone, and soon Tawnypelt realized it was a young she-cat.

**Did you like that? Ihope you did though this time I didn't leave it at much of a cliff-hanger. I hope all of you out there like my story sometimes I think there not that great. Again I still need some cat names for other characters, it took me forever to make up some of these, so please review, review, review! Thanx.**

**-Z**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Sorry I didn't post these last couple days I've been busy. I also still need cat names and if you have any ideas on how I can make my story better please review. Thanx. Enjoy this chapter.**

Leafpaw trotted along the path toward Fourtrees. The four tall oak trees towered over him, and there reddish bark gleamed in the sun. He soon trotted around them and was soon on the path that led between ThunderClan and RiverClan.

It was a perfect day, but Leafpaw wasn't enjoying it like he usually would. Today he was lost in his own thoughts.

He had only been a kit when Spartan had taken over. He remembered hiding in his mother's fur while the terrible noises of battle raged outside. In those time there seemed to be no hope, but his mother, Dawncloud, had always encouraged him, by telling stories about the time of peace they once had. And because of that Leafpaw never lost hope.

He couldn't blame Blackstar for letting Spartan take over, he had his daughter. Most people would think that Spartan was lying about killing her, but after what happened to his other two kits no one would doubt what he could do.

The path he was walking on became harder and rocky, so he turned off to the soft grass to rest. Then as he came into the field he saw a cat.

She was beautiful. Her silvery white pelt glowed in the sun, and she had black stripes going down her back and on her face also. She was not a kit but was not a warrior, and did not look much older than he was. As he came closer he notice she was staring into a small pool of water, with a concentrated look on her face.

He approached quietly not to scare her. Then he came into plain view, but she didn't notice.

"Hello." asked Leafpaw.

The she-cat jumped at the sound. Then she saw him and growled menacingly, and Leafpaw stepped back.

"Get back, don't come any closer." she hissed. Even though she looked menacing Leafpaw could see the fear in her eyes.

"Easy, easy, I'm not going to hurt you. I just ant to talk." said Leafpaw.

The she-cat relaxed a little, but still looked skeptical. "I didn't do anything and I'm not coming with you." she growled.

"I not taking you anywhere, I don't know what you're talking about." said Leafpaw.

"You mean your not from there?" asked the she-cat, flicking her tail in the direction of WindClan.

"No, I'm from ShadowClan." he said, nodding in the direction of his territory.

"ShadowClan?" she asked.

"Yeah, what clan do you come from?" asked Leafpaw.

"I-I don't come from any clan." she said looking down.

"Oh…so you're a rouge?" he asked. She looked at him quizzily. Then he said "A rouge is a cat who has no clan."

"Then that would be me, a rouge." she said.

"Well, would you like to come to my clan." asked Leafpaw shyly.

Her eyes brightened, but then she thought "Am I really going to do this, I don't even know this cat." but there was something about him that she new she could trust. "Alright I'll go." then she said to herself "I need to find out some things anyway."

The sun was disappearing, casting a reddish glow over the land. Leafpaw and the she-cat walked closely behind the band of rouges.

"By the way." said Leafpaw. "I never asked your name."

"Oh right, um it's Tigerlily " she said.

"That's beautiful. I'm Leafpaw, and a new apprentice." he said.

They remained silent the rest of the way. Tigerlily noticed the cats that Leafpaw had brought back with him. They looked mangy but also very well fed. He had called them rouges also, but they scared her and she didn't dare approach them.

She noticed a dark tunnel leading under a black river and thundering monsters raced across it. Then a foul stench reached her nostrils.

"Blach, what is that smell?" she hissed.

"It's the Thunderpath, you'll get used to it." he said, leading her inside the gaping cave's mouth.

The path went on an on and she was afraid they'd never reach day light again, she pressed against Leafpaw's side. But on the other side of the tunnel as a whole new world to her.

The ground was soft and muddy and felt cool under her paws, it was also laid with pine needles to make it firm.

"This is so cool." Tigerlily said. The other cats had left, but Leafpaw stayed behind watching her, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"If you want I can show you around." he said. "Sure." she said, and they headed off.

"That is where we get the water from and catch some of our prey." he said and took a long drink from the water and Tigerlily did the same. Then he scrambled off into the reeds and came back with a frog in his teeth.

"What is that?" she asked. "Frog, eat it" he said. She hesitated but bit into it. It was cold and chewy, but tasted good. "I like it." she said her amber eyes glowing.

Then they entered the camp. "That's where the warriors sleep." he said flicking his tail toward the bramble cave.

"And that's where our leader makes announcements and under it is where our medicine cat lives" looking at the two rocks next to each other.

All the sudden a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes came running up to them. And she glared at Tigerlily.

"What is she doing here" the she- cat growled. "She smells of WindClan."

**I hoped you liked that. Please review. Love to all of you who look at my stories.**

**-Z**


	5. Chapter 5

"This is all your fault Mudpelt. If you hadn't scared her off maybe we could have gotten some answers." screeched the white tom. The two cats came out from the medicine cat's den.

"I was doing the right thing Runningpath. I was protecting my clan!" Mudpelt hissed back. Then the two cats glared at each other.

Then a small molted brown she-cat came up to them, she had an anxious look on her face.

"Is it true?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "Is Mudtail really dead?"

"Not when we found him, but any thing could happen Fernpaw." replied Runningpath with a solemn look on his face. Fernpaw hung her head. Then her brother, Amberpaw, came up beside her. "Has anyone seen Blackpaw?" he asked.

Before anyone else could speak Mudpelt answered "She was on the moor but ran away when we questioned her."

"Why did she do something wrong?" asked Fernpaw. "All will be explained once we speak to Onestar." said Runningpath, and they headed for the den.

"I heard you wanted to see me." said Onestar.

"Yes sir. You may have heard that a warrior of ours, Mudtail, was in a fight with a ShadowClan warrior. Then was injured in the process and killed the ShadowClan warrior." said Runningpath.

Then Fernpaw cut in "Please Onestar. My best friend, Blackpaw, is out there. Please let me find her." plead Fernpaw.

"Blackpaw? The apprentice we made yesterday?" asked Onestar.

"Yes sir." answered Fernpaw. Then Amberpaw said "We saw her just after her apprentice ceremony. She said she wanted some alone time and went to her favorite spot on the moor. When she didn't come back we sent Mudtail after her since she is his apprentice. Then we heard what happened in the morning."

"Well we should send someone after her. How about you two?" said Onestar flicking his tail at Fernpaw and Amberpaw.

"Excuse me Onestar if I may say something." said Mudpelt stepping forward. "I don't think that we should send these two apprentices out by themselves. As we know this is not the first time ShadowClan has threatened any cats boarders. They attacked a mentor and an apprentice in ThunderClan territory killing the apprentice and fatally wounding the warrior. "

"You are right." said Onestar, his face clouded with grief. "Which is why propose you go with them." said Onestar.

Mudpelt even though slightly taken aback said "Yes Onestar."

"Also, Runningpath, set up extra boarder patrols." said Onestar. "You may go now."

Then the four cats left their leaders den. Runningpath went toward a group of warriors, and Mudtail went back toward the moor. Then Amberpaw said "I don't trust him Fernpaw."

"Why? Is it because of his dad, Mudclaw?" asked Fernpaw.

"Not that. It's because he's heading in the direction of the Thunderpath toward ShadowClan territory." Amberpaw said.


	6. Chapter 6

The tortoiseshell she-cat glared at Tigerlily.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." said Tigerlily, backing away.

Then Leafpaw stepped in front of her and said "She's not from a clan, Tawnypelt, she was on their territory and they chased her away."

Tawnypelt stopped but then said "Are you mad! Do you know who this cat is?"

Leafpaw looked at Tiger lily "She's a rouge cat." he said defiantly.

Tawnypelt sighed, "She's the apprentice that killed Darkpatch."

Leafpaw looked at Tigerlily in horror, "I never killed anyone!" she wailed. "You have to believe me, that's not who I am." she pleaded.

Leafpaw looked at her. He had walked and talked with this cat and he could tell she was not a killer.

"I believe you, but we need to talk to Hawkclaw." said Leafpaw. He then looked at Tawnypelt, she did not look happy.

"Tawnypelt please, take her to that old chestnut tree we need to clear this matter up." he said.

"Fine. Go get Hawkclaw and meet us there." Then turned to Tigerlily and said "Well come on."

As the two walked off Leafpaw set out to find Hawkclaw. He looked in the warriors den and then asked Runningnose if he'd seen him, but the medicine cat said no and left.

"Where could he be?" thought Leafpaw. Then he spotted him walking to the outer most parts of ShadowClan's territory with unknown cat by his side. Something was wrong and Leafpaw was going to find out what was going on.

Leafpaw had never seen Spartan up close, and to admit it was terrifying. As he followed Hawkclaw and the other cat they led him to Spartans lair.

He had never seen Scourge, but everyone said that his son looked just like him. He was tall(except for that part) and his pelt was a dark midnight black. His eyes ere the same, dark pools of cruelty. Teeth of dogs and cats lined his collar and his claws. It was truly a terrifying sight. Then as he looked to the left he saw a hill of bones, and in the little holes between the bones sat a scared little kit. That was Moonkit, Blackstar's youngest kit. She had been held there as a hostage for control of the clan. The other two kits of his had been killed by Spartan.

More and more cats came, so Leafpaw hide behind a bramble bush to watch.

Then Spartan spoke "Cats of the clan I have called you here for a very important reason. Will Mudpelt please step forward." The cat who had accompanied Hawkclaw stepped forward, and as he did Leafpaw caught a faint hint of Windclan on him.

"I hear you have news for us." said Spartan. Mudpelt stepped forward, he looked around at all the cats looking at him.

Then he said "I have news that can help ShadowClan in the process of the invasion. " "It appears that a young apprentice ran away by the name of Blackpaw."

Then another cat in the crowed shouted "How will that help any of us?"

Mudpelt growled "This she-cat is very important to both WindClan and ThunderClan!" " You remember the two cats from ThunderClan you attacked, well I found out that the apprentice I'm looking for is the kit of Onestar and Icepool."

Murmur broke out among the cats. Then Spartan approached Mudpelt and said "You mean Onestar broke the warrior code. This is something we can use." a smile crossed his face.

Then to Leafpaw's horror Hawkclaw stepped forward and said "I believe I know where the cat your looking for is."

Spartan's icy eyes lit up. "Where?" he asked.

"I saw her run into RiverClan territory after Mudpelt chased her away." answered Hawkclaw. Leafpaw breathed a sigh of relief, he new his mentor would never betray a innocent cat.

"Thank you Hawkclaw, I will search there at once and whaen I find her I'll bring her here." said Mudpelt and turned away.

Soon the crowed of cats dispersed and went back to there business. As Hawkclaw passed by Leafpaw's bramble bush, he staepped out and joined Hawkclaw, but before Leafpaw could say anything Hawkclaw spoke "I know you know where the apprentice is, so you better tell me now."

Leafpaw couldn't speak. Then he regained his wits and said "She and Tawnypelt are at the chestnut tree waiting for us." Hawkclaw nodded.

As they neared the edge of their camp Hawkclaw said "You do know how much trouble we're in, don't you?" Leafpaw nodded yes. "Good" said Hawkclaw "because it's only going to get worse."


End file.
